THE FOUNDERS GAMES
by ProdigyNon
Summary: New students moving to Hagwarts to participate in a game of mystery.. houses competing for the title and the prize ... new friends and not everything is as it seems and betrayals of the worst kind ..T for now
1. Chapter 1

_**THE FOUNDER GAMES **_

Hello everyone as my name imply am not a prodigy nor a writer in fact English isn't my native language also this is my first try so please do writ me a review and tell me if I should continue this fic

***Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters from it doesn't belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm not gaining anything but fun from writing this I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

A/N : the story takes place after GOP with cedric surviving the ordeal there will be some OCs.

It's been a normal summer if harry had stander to normality. Now he was climbing the train in search of an empty compartment on his way he saw a lot of new faces now that's not what intrigue him there were new student every year but those were not first years some were as old as him even older.

He found one and decides to look off the window . _oh look Malfoy is here hmm he got new friends I bet they are death eater children_ _. Damn Malfoy grown taller now I heat him even more._

"Hi harry"

" Hi Neville .. How was your summer"

"Oh it was great my uncle gave this new plant.."

Scene break

At the great hall

"Now the first years sorting ceremony will begin shortly but first we have a new addition to our 5th and 4th years please Minerva if you will?"

"BLACK , ORION"

"SLYTHERIN"

"LESTRANGE, Cassiopeia"

"SLYTHERIN"

"ROSIER, BELLADONA"

"SLYTHERIN"

"S..SNAPE, SETH"

"SLYTHERIN"

"SNAPE, SERPENSE"

"SLYTHERIN"

For some seconds there was a complete silence. Then exploded the voices of the students wonder about the possibility of SNAPE reproduction . How and who?.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore roared .

"Now we shall continuo with the first years, Minerva if you will"

Scene break

"To the new student welcome, to our old student welcome back.

This year we will have a traditional tournament… now now it's not as severe as **triwizard tournament . **it's safe and will be Monitored so you would not need to worry. Every house must have a team none less than 5 members and any student think themselves up to it can participate . That's all and now we shall eat"

"Pardon me professor , but when will it start? We do need to prepare " Malfoy asked

"Ahh efficient as ever. The Founders tournament shall start in three week at 22 of sep. does anyone has question ?"

…..

"GOOD, now we eat "

Gryffindor table

"Did you hear harry its tournament "

"Yes ,Ron I heard him , what interest me however the fact is he allowing death eater spawn in the school! And who the hell Orion Black?"

"Hmm maybe another branch of the family you should ask snuffle ..Harry do you think we can enter this tournament it's a team thing we can do it"

"Ron has you forget about last year cedric and I barely come off it alive"

….

"Hey harry … I'm entering this tournament hope to see you "Cedric Diggory shout from hufflepuff table

"SEE. Cedric is going to participate please harry it will be fun"

"Oh.. Alright. But we need to have house meeting with everyone and discussed it"

"That is a good idea harry I might enter this game too" Hermione said

"WHAT?!"

"I've read about it . It's been held since the founder's time every 100 years, each house will participate in a team of 5 and above . Each team must have a leader and healer the rest can partake if they have some kind of talent and so"

Slytherin table

"Hello and welcome to slytherin . Not that I had doubt were you'll be sorted" Draco malfoy said

Smirking they waited the first years to be sorted .

"He neglected to say the starting day" Seth Snape noted

"Hmm let me ask him ,, pardon me professor

Scene break

"Well gentlemen we..

"And ladies" Cassiopeia -(cassy)- Lestrange put in

"Well gentlemen and ladies .. we are having a house meeting to diced who will be joining me on the team as slytherin prince I appoint myself the leader of our team let us dine "

With that end the first chapter if you like it please leave a review and tell me if it was worth your time and mine .

Thank you for reading .

ProdigyNon


	2. Chapter 2

Wow there is not one comment, but I do not blame you I'm not pleased with the way I wrote the story and in the process of re-written for the lone follower of the story Thank you, I hope that you wait littel more and there will be at least 3 new chapters.

yours,

ProdigyNon


End file.
